1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video-data processing apparatus for achieving edge adjustment, which is simple in configuration, and a method of processing video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video-data processing apparatuses have an edge-smoothing unit. To perform edge smoothing on different types of video data items, various edge-smoothing modes are set for the types of video data items, respectively (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-244481). That is, a band-division filter bank is used to process video data items of different types. In other words, a plurality of band-pass filters are used to determine the frequency distributions for the bands of input video data. Video data items of different types are thereby discriminated, and edge components extracted on the basis of the result of the discrimination. Thus, the edge components can be extracted in accordance with the type of the video data items. Edge components can therefore be extracted in accordance with the type of each video data item.